


First Kiss

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Late at Night, Moonlight, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: An AU short one-shot in which Malia is a transfer student to Beacon Hills. She hits it off with Stiles, and they get a romantic and sweet reimagining!





	First Kiss

*CRASH*

“What the hell?” Malia’s head whipped towards the window at the loud sound. She quickly ran towards the front door, her coyote senses trying to pick up what it could have been. As she opened the door, she got her answer.

There, hanging upside down and waving at her was Stiles. Right before he fell down.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Malia asked as she watched him get up and dust himself off. She was amazed that as clumsy as he was, he never broke anything.

“I thought we could go for a walk in the woods.” Stiles smiled, leaning over the porch railing. She half expected him to fall over that, too.

“Why would we do that?” Malia looked at him quizzically. They’d been flirty with each other ever since she transferred to Beacon Hills High School in April. Now it was June, and so far nothing had come of it. Maybe tonight would be different.

“I don’t know, thought we’d hunt some deer, bury a few bodies, climb the trees like monkeys,” Stiles answered sarcastically. “For fun, Malia.”

Malia pauses, thinking about it. “Sure. Why not.” Malia followed Stiles to his Jeep, climbing into the passenger seat. The ride towards the woods was quiet, leaving her thoughts racing. She liked Stiles. He was cute, funny, and always seemed to really care about everyone. She heard this word once in the halls of school, “adorkable,” and it sure did fit him perfectly.

Stiles put his Jeep into park on the outskirts of the woods. He stretched towards the backseat, picking up two small lanterns to light their path. She gave him a small smile. He clearly had planned this and came prepared.

They both got out, Stiles handing Malia one of the lanterns, and started along the path through the woods. The summer wind was whistling through the trees. Crickets were singing their night lullaby. The stars were twinkling and the moon was shining through the canopy of leaves above them. It was peaceful. The perfect night.

Malia and Stiles smiled at each other as they walked. They didn’t feel the need to talk. There was nothing awkward about the silence. And Malia’s smile only grew as Stiles reached for her hand, taking it in his own as they walked side by side.

They reached a clearing, sitting down at the base of a big tree and setting their lanterns down beside them. The warm glow spread across his features, and she could swear it had her hypnotized. He was looking just as intently at her, and she couldn’t help wonder what he was thinking. “Why did you really bring me here?” Malia asked, finally breaking the silence.

Stiles took a deep breath and smiled. “I like you, Malia. A lot. You’re different than the other girls, so bringing you here… well, it just seemed right.”

“I like you, too, Stiles,” Malia smiled back. Malia watched the moonlight dance in Stiles’ whiskey-colored eyes, her eyes slowly drifting down to the curve of his lips, then back up. Stiles leaned forward slowly, close enough that she could feel his breath on her, giving her enough time to back out. Instead, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

It felt like a spark of electricity ran straight through her. Every nerve was alive with his kiss. And she was hyper aware of everything. The way his hand went to softly cradle her head as he deepened the kiss. The softness of his lips, and how he tasted like bubblegum and mint. The way the wind seemed to wrap around them, pulling them closer. The way he so very slowly finally pulled back, like he never wanted to stop kissing her. Like he never wanted to let go.

They stared into each other’s eyes. His smile matched hers, and she knew he felt it, too. It wasn’t just her keen were-coyote senses. It was the spark of a first kiss. It was the spark of something more.


End file.
